Akan
Akan is the main antagonist of the 2016 film Hardcore Henry. He is a ruthless warlord with psychic abilities who plans on taking over the world with the use of cyborg clones. He possesses a seemingly endlessly army of professional and fanatical henchmen and apparently has much of Moscow's police force in his pocket. He runs a business known as Akan Inc, though his company's exact purposes are unknown. He was portrayed by Danila Kozlovsky. Background He was born during the Chernobyl crisis, to a mother who was already dead. The newborn Akan was found by a man whose incompetence was partly to blame for the disaster, a man who later became his foster father. The disaster stripped Akan of his body's melanin, and he suffered cancer before his first birthday. His foster father conducted experimental therapy on the child from an early age, something that apparently left the young Akan filled with resentment and misanthropic rage. It is uncertain whether the Chernobyl crisis itself gave Akan his psychic powers, or if the therapy was at least partly responsible for awakening them. ''Payday 2'' In the events of the Payday collab, the Elephant asks Dallas to work for Akan, who wants to steal very important data in a Russian lab. However, after discovering Jimmy (and getting bigger pay), the gang betray Akan and get the data for themselves, and presumably burn it afterwards. ''Hardcore Henry'' During the events of Hardcore Henry, Akan torments the protagonist from start to finish. He kills the scientists giving Henry a voice, and later sends in his right-hand man Yuri to capture Henry's wife Estelle, With the help of Jimmy, Henry fights his way through Akan's army and Jimmy escorts Henry throughout his journey. When Henry arrives at a brothel, Akan subdues Henry and reveals that Estelle has been taken aboard an armored convoy. Henry and Jimmy chase after the convoy and finds Estelle, but Akan arrives and knocks out Henry. Henry then goes through Jimmy's lab and then Henry and Jimmy storm Akan's headquarters, killing Yuri along the way, but not before Jimmy suffers a fatal wound to the neck. Henry arrives at Akan's office and fights Akan and his cyborg army on the rooftop of the building, and Henry defeats the cyborgs. However, Akan subdues Henry again, and it is revealed that Estelle is not Henry's wife, but rather, Akan's, and the two have been pulling Henry's strings all along. Henry gets back up and finally manages to kill Akan by decapitating him with his cybernetic eye-stalk, despite Estelle's pleas, then Henry confronts Estelle on the chopper, who shoots at Henry, only for the bullet to ricochet and wound Estelle, and Henry shuts the helicopter's door, sending Estelle falling to her death. Personality Outwardly vulgar, socially awkward, generally unkempt, and (perhaps most importantly) willing to get his own hands dirty, Akan is not a typical corporate overlord. Lurking beneath his jocular and 'hardcore' facade, however, lies a calm and calculating mind with a heavy misanthropic streak. In his few appearances, Akan consistently voices his distaste for the failings of modern society (showing a particular distaste for his homeland, Russia), possibly a result of his difficult upbringing. He seems to view everyone around him as a pawn in his quest to topple the pillars of society, even going so far as to kill innocent civilians purely for the sake of motivating Henry to pursue Estelle. Trivia *Much like the entire movie itself, Akan resembles a videogame villain. *Though it is never said so, Akan is possibly weakened by the use of his telekinetic abilities as seen near the start of the film when he lifted up one of Estelle's "friends" and stabbed him in the throat letting him fall down he puts his hand nears his nose as if expecting it to bleed and saying that it "Was very straining" and near the end of the movie when it's seen that Akan was bleeding out of his mouth when levitating even though Henry had not attacked him with all this info he probably bleeds from certain orifices when using his telekinetic abilities. pl:Akan Category:Warlords Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Terrorists Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Mastermind Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Misanthropes Category:Murderer Category:Hegemony Category:Psychics Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Supervillains Category:Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Obsessed Category:Homicidal Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:In Love Category:Lover Stealers Category:Spouses